Alone in Bed an Advanceshipping fanfic
by MidnightZoroark827
Summary: Satoshi and Haruka are home alone for a little while. That's when they loose their virginity and innocence. FIRST LEMON! rated M for sexual content, of course. One-shot!


**A/N: First lemon! This is also my first Advanceshipping fanfic. I love Ash and Serena now but this was my first favorite shipping. Remember first lemon; no flames! One-shot!**

**Alone in Bed**

Haruka hummed quietly to herself as she helped her mother Mitsuko put the wash the dishes and clean from tonight's dinner. She, her little brother, and her two friends had stopped by her parent's place for a while since they didn't want to stay at the Pokemon Centre for once.

Her light brown hair was in its normal style, she had a green bandana on, an orange shirt, black spandex, and long black socks on.

"Gla?" Haruka looked down to see her Glaceon pawing at her gently. Haruka smile then picked her ice type up. "Hi, Glaceon! You ready to get brushed?"

Glaceon nodded her head. Haruka giggled then looked at her mother. "Mom, can you finish?"

Mitsuko gave her daughter a thumbs up. Haruka dashed upstairs and into her room. She closed the door and fell onto her twin sized bed. It was pretty low to the floor but she didn't mind. Haruka pulled Glaceon on the bed with her and pulled out a purple brush from her bag.

This brush was for her Pokemon only. It made their fur shine and sparkle for contests. She was happy that Takeshi had told her about this brush.

While she brushed Glaceon's blue fur, her eyes caught sight of a baseball cap lying on the floor near her bed. Haruka blushed a deep shade of red. This cap belonged to her best friend, and now lover, Satoshi. The raven haired trainer had left it in here yesterday. Haruka felt a shiver go through her spine as she thought of yesterday; the day she and Satoshi had lost their innocence and virginity.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Haruka!" An annoying voice called from the porch. It was her younger brother; Masato.

Haruka was out training her Pokemon for an upcoming contest when he had called. She put her had up for her Wartortle and Glaceon to stop their beautiful combination.

"What?" She demanded.

"Dad is taking Takeshi, Mom, and me to this Pokemon Competion; did you wanna come?" Masato asked.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. A certain young man was not mentioned. "What about Satoshi?" She asked. He was normally up for that kind of stuff.

Her brother shook his head. "Sorry; Satoshi said he isn't feeling well."

Haruka felt concern wash over her. What could possibly be wrong with Satoshi? "I'll stay here to make sure he's okay."

Masato raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that's all you will be doing?" He teased making a kissing face and kissing noises.

Haruka made Glaceon use ice beam on her little brother; freezing him. Then she made her Blazikin use overheat which burned him.

"STOP!" Masato screamed.

Haruka smirked then watched her brother vanish. A couple minutes later, the four left. Haruka quickly recalled her Pokemon back in their Pokeballs and hustled inside. "Satoshi?"

Silence greeted her.

Worry made Haruka's heart pound harder than it should. Where was her best friend?

The sound of footsteps upstairs made her look up. "What's that?" She wondered out loud. Haruka quickly walked upstairs and to the guest room where Satoshi slept. The door was slightly cracked so she could look in.

Satoshi was in the room with his sweatshirt and shoes off. He was pacing by the window with his hand on his forehead.

"Man, how can I ask her? That damn Shuu is there standing between us! I mean, she always accepts his roses and everything so…"

Pikachu jumped on his trainer's shoulder and patted his head.

Haruka backed away slowly. Satoshi was talking about her; she was pretty sure. He must be jealous of Shuu!

She bit her bottom lip. Satoshi was her lifelong dream. The one thing that got her way more excited than contests was him. He had always been a mentor to her and a great friend! It was because of him that she had become the young woman she was today!

Haruka drew in a breath then opened the door slightly. "Satoshi?" She whispered.

Satoshi froze when he saw her. His auburn eyes were full of surprise and soon a blush covered his face. "H-Haruka. W-what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Haruka replied with a giggle. A light blush had now covered her face.

Satoshi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh. Right." After a little while of awkward silence, Pikachu shoved Satoshi a little.

"Um, did you hear that?" Satoshi asked uneasily.

Haruka shook her head. "You mean how you're jealous of Shuu? No, of course not!"

Satoshi fell onto the bed and buried his face into the pillows. Haruka felt sympathy for the young trainer. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, really!"

Satoshi looked up with his auburn eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean?"

Haruka pretended to fiddle with her fingers as she blushed. "Well, you don't need to be jealous of Shuu. I never liked him and never will."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow then jumped up and stuck a pose. "YES!" He screamed.

Haruka giggled, walked over to him, and leaned toward him with her sapphire blue eyes full of seduction. "I like someone else," She whispered.

The raven haired trainer gulped. "Who?"

She took his hands and smiled, "Let's go to my bedroom. Then we'll talk." She didn't need to tell Satoshi that twice.

Once they got there, Haruka closed the door and pressed her hand to his cheek. "Satoshi, it's you that I love and it's you that I want."

Satoshi's eyes became wide for a second before grinning slyly. "I love you, too, Haruka. With all my heart and soul."

Haruka and Satoshi both stared into each other's eyes for a while until Satoshi started to lean his head closer to Haruka's. Their lips brushed against each other's until Haruka forcefully kissed him. Their kiss was long and gentle at first until Satoshi brushed his tongue across Haruka's soft lips. She let him explore her mouth with his tongue until their tongues battled each other.

As they were doing this, Satoshi was starting to take Haruka's orange shirt off while she tore his sweatshirt off. Both pieces of clothing fell to the floor.

Satoshi's hat fell from his head as Haruka ran her fingers through his messy black hair. His fingers undid her bandana which fell on top of Satoshi's hat.

Haruka's heart started to beat faster as she undid his belt. They were still kissing but she somehow managed to undo it. They had to break away for her to take his pants off and his boxers didn't stay on long.

Once Satoshi was in the full nude; Haruka gasped at his manhood. It was big and hard!

Satoshi dove straight back into kissing her. He tore off her spandex then put his hands on her soft back. He looked at her, "Do you want me to take it off?" He asked.

Haruka whispered in his ear. "Take off my panties with your teeth after you're done playing with my tites." That sent shivers down Satoshi but he didn't mind.

After three tries, he finally got the bra unsnapped and it fell to the floor. Satoshi stared at her boobs in amazement. They very big! "Wow…" He stuttered breathless.

Haruka started to get uncomfortable. "You don't like them?"'

Satoshi replied by kissing her lips then neck, collarbone, and finally her breasts. Haruka let out soft moans of pleasure not realizing that this was a pleasurable spot.

"Does that answer your question?" Satoshi asked through kisses.

Then, he started to suck on Haruka's nipples like a baby sucking on its thumb. This made Haruka moan louder. "Oh, Satoshi, that feels…amazing!"

He went down to her stomach and hips where he slowly used his teeth to take off her panties. Haruka loved the way he was doing it; slowly and seductively.

Once they were off Satoshi stared at her shaven pussy. It was already dripping wet which made him slightly drool. He put his head down and started to lick inside her. Haruka gripped her sheets, moaning from the pleasure her lover brought to her. As Satoshi continued to eat her out, Haruka came. Satoshi happily licked it all up.

Haruka grinned and flipped them over so she was on top. Satoshi's hard membrane touched her pussy which made Satoshi moan slightly. "My turn," She whispered seductively.

She blew slightly on Satoshi's hard dick then kissed the tip. Satoshi moaned louder. Then, Haruka used her hand to stroke the side of it. First she did it slowly then she did it faster, faster, and faster. She could tell Satoshi wanted a blowjob which made her even slightly drool. She put her mouth on his dick and started to suck on it. Satoshi was moaning so loudly, Haruka wouldn't be surprised if their neighbors heard him. He came in her mouth. Haruka drew away from him and licked him clean.

Satoshi flipped them over again so he was on top. He kissed Haruka on the lips. "Thank you, Haruka. Are you ready?"

Haruka's heart hammered in her chest. Satoshi- her only love and her first love- was about to make real love to her. This is what she wanted and what she needed. She reached over in on her nightstand and opened a condom. She slipped it on Satoshi.

"So you've planned this?" Satoshi asked slyly with raised eyebrows.

"No. Kasumi gave it to me in case of emergencies."

The two kissed. After a hot make out, Haruka spread open her legs, an invitation for Satoshi. "I'm ready." Satoshi entered her slowly, not wanting to rush his loved one. Haruka and Satoshi both cried out. Satoshi gripped her hips and started to move slowly back and forth. Haruka gripped the sheets, tearing them. He started moving faster until they were in sync moving. The bed started moving with them, too. They kissed with opened mouths. Their tongues brushing against each other as they moved. Haruka thought she would burst from the pleasure that was rising within her. They started panting and screaming each other's names until they came. Satoshi collapsed on Haruka. Sweat coated their bodies while Satoshi's hair stuck to his forehead.

"I love you, Haruka," He murmured as he slipped out of her.

"I love you, too, Satoshi."

(End of Flashback)

There was a knock at Haruka's door. "Come in!" She called. The door opened and there was Satoshi. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him without his hat. She always thought he was cute with that on.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," She said, getting up to kiss him.

Satoshi smiled against her lips then broke away. "I just made reservations for us at that noodle place you love."

Haruka gasped then hugged him. "Oh, Satoshi! Thank you so much!"

Satoshi smiled and picked her up. He laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. "Anything for you, my love." Haruka happily kissed him, knowing that this was just the start of their love.

**A/N: Ok…first lemon. I don't know how I did but I think its ok, for a first time at least. R/R!**


End file.
